A screen printing machine is configured to move the squeegee in a horizontal direction while abutting the squeegee against the mask brought into contact with the substrate, and slide the squeegee on the mask to scrape up the paste on the mask, thereby filling an opening portion provided in the mask with the paste to transfer the paste onto the substrate. The squeegee that has finished the sliding operation on the mask then moves up, and separates from the mask, and is again abutted against the mask in printing operation for a subsequent substrate. The paste is supplied onto the mask from a paste supply portion such as a syringe (or by manual of an operator) when the printing operation first starts. When the printing operation progresses to decrease the paste down to a given amount, a supplementary paste is supplied onto the mask (for example, Patent Literature 1). The supply of the supplementary paste is normally conducted intensively in a center portion of the squeegee, or conducted at an equal distribution along a longitudinal direction of the squeegee.